Zwierzątko
by Fuszigi
Summary: John przynosi do domu Kota. Sherlock nie wie jak zareagować na nowego lokatora. Jednopartówka, pre-slash, fluff.


**Zwierzątko**

* * *

_**A/N:** Napisane po dłuższym pisarskim odwyku, jeszcze podczas ferii zimowych. Trzeba było jakoś zadowolić niezaspokojoną Wenę._

* * *

Naciśnięcie klamki. Otwarcie drzwi, krótka chwila, podczas której można dosłyszeć dźwięki ulicy. Podeszwy butów na wycieraczce, chrząknięcie. Kroki, tylko dwa, tylko tyle, ile wystarczy, by przekroczyć próg. Cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Przytłumiony głos, tylko jeden, niski i niepewny. Nie da się odróżnić słów. Kolejne kroki, nieco głośniejsze, zbliżające się. Skrzypnięcie na schodach, to szósty stopień od dołu, trzy i pół centymetra od końca wykładziny. Nadwyrężona deska. Przystanięcie, cichy pomruk słów. Wciąż nie można nic zrozumieć. Drzwi, szybkie kroki niżej, na parterze. Pani Hudson. Jej głos, wysoki i nieco drżący, znak zapytania. Odpowiedź, kolejny pomruk, nieco głośniejszy, choć niższy. Znów jakieś słowa. Odgłos miękkich kapciów pani Hudson, drzwi, pomruk. Kroki na schodach, coraz głośniejsze, coraz bliższe. Słowa. Szelest kurtki. Słowa. Pomruk. Kroki. Słowa. Drzwi.

John.

- Sherlock.

John stoi w drzwiach, kołnierz kurtki ma postawiony. Ochrona przed deszczem. Pada? Z włosów skapują na podłogę krople, grzywka przylgnęła do czoła i skroni, kurtka błyszczy. Pada. Buty Johna są mokre i zabłocone, nie wziął taksówki, wracał przez park i wybrał drogę na skróty, po trawie. Ani śladu zakupów, nie był w sklepie, choć mleka nie ma już w lodówce.

- Sherlock. Może ty mi to wyjaśnisz?

John trzyma na rękach kota. Czarny, z białym pyszczkiem i zmierzwionym futerkiem na głowie. Nie jest mokre, kot schował się przed deszczem. Mądrzejszy od Johna. Kot siedzi nieruchomo, co jakiś czas mruga małymi jasnymi oczami. Nuda.

Wstaje z kanapy, podchodzi do Johna. Kot mruga zawzięcie i gapi się. John też się gapi.

- Sherlock, ten kot siedział pod naszymi drzwiami. Skąd się tam wziął?

John pachnie jakoś inaczej. W kieszeni kurtki ma portfel, ale nie był na zakupach. To damskie perfumy.

- Kto tym razem?

- …co? Sherlock, mówię do ciebie! Ten kot. Siedział pod naszymi drzwiami. Co on tam robił?

Wdech. I jeszcze jeden.

- To drogie perfumy. Mocne. Długotrwałe. Nawet deszcz nie był w stanie ich zmyć. Tym razem to ktoś o nieco wyższej pensji, na pewno nie nauczycielka. Kolejny lekarz?

John marszczy brwi.

- O czym ty… Ach, nieważne. Znalazłem tego kota pod drzwiami, jest cholernie zimno, więc wziąłem go na górę. Damy mu coś jeść i wygonimy jak najdalej stąd, pani Hudson ma alergię na sierść i nie może…

John plecie od rzeczy, ale Sherlock nie daje się zwieść.

- Znowu Sarah?

Obserwuje, jak John stoi w drzwiach do salonu, trzymając kota w ramionach, i patrzy na Sherlocka wyzywającym, twardym spojrzeniem. Sherlockowi nic do tego, ale Sherlock i tak będzie pytał, i John dobrze o tym wie. Ale wie też, że jedynym sposobem jest ignorowanie jego pytań. Ostrożnie stawia kota na podłodze i idzie do kuchni.

Kot napręża ogon, podnosi łebek, przez chwilę świdruje Sherlocka wzrokiem. Sherlock odpowiada tym samym, na co kot otwiera pyszczek i wydaje z siebie cichy syk.

John otwiera lodówkę, lecz głowę obraca w stronę salonu.

- Co ty mu robisz? Zostaw go, Sherlock, to żywe stworzenie, na litość boską!

Sherlock nie odrywa oczu od rozzłoszczonego żywego stworzenia

- Ktoś go tu przyniósł. Czyżby to prezent od którejś z twoich miłych dziewczyn?

John usiłuje puścić tę uwagę mimo uszu i wsadza głowę do lodówki.

- Uch! Co za smród. Jaką część ciała wsadziłeś tu tym razem, ludzkie… Ludzkie uszy! Cholerne uszy! Sherlock, tu jest jedzenie, jak możesz…

Trzaśnięcie drzwi lodówki, szybkie kroki. John staje na środku salonu, przed Sherlockiem, kot siedzi na podłodze pomiędzy nimi.

- Miałeś kupić mleko.

Sherlock patrzy na niego obojętnym wzrokiem.

- Po co? Ostatnio i tak nie ma cię całymi dniami. Mleko tylko się marnuje, ja nie piję tyle co ty.

Chyba że ty jesteś w domu i przygotowujesz herbatę. Ale nie mówi tego głośno.

John celuje palcem w kota na podłodze.

- Mleko jest niezbędne. Niezbędne, rozumiesz? Chciałem dać trochę mleka temu kotu i wypuścić go, pewnie komuś się zgubił, a ty miałeś iść do sklepu i kupić cholerne mleko!

- Nikomu się nie zgubił. Jest bezpański. BYŁ bezpański, bo właśnie go przygarnąłeś – stwierdza Sherlock.

John kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

- O czym ty mówisz! Ja tylko pytam, dlaczego, do cholery, nie zrobiłeś tego, o co cię prosiłem?

- Nie słyszałem, żebyś mnie o cokolwiek prosił. – Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i wraca na swoje miejsca na kanapie.

Przez chwilę John stoi, skonfundowany, a potem wymija kota, który usiłuje łasić się do jego nóg, i staje przed Sherlockiem.

- Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek mnie słuchasz?

- Zależy, o czym mówisz – oświadcza szczerze Sherlock.

John patrzy na niego spode łba, wzdycha ciężko, po czym zerka na kota, który wciąż czai się przy drzwiach do salonu. Twarz nieco mu się rozjaśnia, co wcale nie podoba się Sherlockowi.

- Mówiłeś, że ktoś go nam podrzucił?

- Oczywiście. Nie jest ani trochę mokry, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, co znaczy, że nie plątał się po deszczu czy parku w okolicach domu pewnej pani adwokat. – John posyła mu zimne spojrzenie. – To jasne. Założyłeś tę samą koszulę, którą miałeś na sobie podczas pierwszego spotkania z nią, kiedy to zdecydowałeś się spróbować swoich szans u niej. Wnioskując po tym, że jesteś dziś zaskakująco wcześnie, a także że nic nie wydałeś, bo nie wyszliście na obiad – tym razem niestety nic z tego nie będzie. Nie pasują mi tylko te perfumy…

John zaciska usta i mruży oczy.

- Idę po mleko, a ty siedź tu i nigdzie się nie ruszaj, i uważaj na tego cholernego kota, bo jak coś mu się stanie, to następna para uszu, która wyląduje w lodówce na miejscu jajek, będzie należała do ciebie!

Poprawia kołnierz kurtki i prawie wybiega z salonu, po drodze zatrzymując się na chwilę i nachylając się na kotem, by pogłaskać go jednym palcem po czubku głowy. Kot mruczy cicho, John prostuje się i rzuca Sherlockowi spojrzenie przez ramię.

- A poza tym, mylisz się. Z panią adwokat wszystko dobrze się układa. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Wiesz, kobiety noszą perfumy nawet wtedy, kiedy nie wychodzą z domu – mówi kąśliwie, po czym następuje trzask drzwi.

Znowu zapomniał o parasolu.

Kot, tak jak Sherlock, wbija swoje jasne oczy w zamknięte drzwi. Miauczy cicho. Sherlock prycha, zrywa się z kanapy, owija szczelniej szlafrokiem, sięga po skrzypce. Kocia muzyka? Ciekawe, kto jest w tym lepszy.

* * *

- John. Twój kot przeszkadza mi w pracy, zabierz go stąd.

John podnosi wzrok znad gazety.

- To nie jest mój kot.

- Siedzi tu już ponad tydzień, a ty wciąż nie zrobiłeś niczego, by się go pozbyć. Oczywiście, że jest twój. Zabierz go.

- Sherlock, on nic nie robi.

- Gapi się.

- Ty też się gapisz. Przestań, udawaj, że go tam nie ma, a jemu też się znudzi.

- I czym się wtedy zajmie? Niszczeniem moich mebli? Zrzucaniem moich książek? Całkowitym zdemolowaniem mojego mieszkania?

Przez twarz Johna przemyka grymas, Sherlock zauważa to, mimo że na niego nie patrzy.

- Widzę, że też nie jestem tu mile widziany. Może to sobie powinienem poszukać nowego domu, a nie jemu? – John kiwa głową w stronę siedzącego na parapecie kota.

- Nie szukasz mu nowego domu.

- Skąd wiesz? Nie wiesz tego. – Składa gazetę i wstaje. – Właśnie, że szukam. Co więcej, chyba właśnie znalazłem.

Podchodzi do kota i ostrożnie bierze go na ręce. Kot tylko cicho miauczy. Sherlock nie spuszcza z nich uważnego spojrzenia, kiedy go mijają. John uparcie patrzy przed siebie, a kot odwraca łebek i wbija oczy w Sherlocka.

- Nie czekaj dziś na mnie.

Trzaśnięcie drzwi.

Mieszkanie znów jest puste.

* * *

John od paru dni nigdzie nie wychodzi, a kiedy już to robi, po powrocie nie pachnie damskimi perfumami, a tylko deszczem, świeżym chlebem, mydłem, sobą. Chodzi później spać, wieczory spędza w fotelu przed telewizorem bądź z laptopem na kolanach, a Kot siedzi przy jego nogach, na oparciu fotela, zwija się w kłębek na jego brzuchu, mruczy cicho i daje się głaskać. Sherlockowi nigdy nie daje się głaskać. Sherlock próbował dwa razy, jako eksperyment, ale Kot tylko syczy i odskakuje. John śpi też dłużej, rano wchodzi do salonu w piżamie, pyta Sherlocka o herbatę, robi dwie, nalewa mleka do spodeczka i stawia przy drzwiach kuchni. Kot plącze mu się pomiędzy nogami, a potem usadawia się na fotelu razem z nim. Sherlock co jakiś czas zerka na Kota spod zmarszczonych brwi, a Kot odwdzięcza się tym samym.

- Dlaczego Vader tak cię nie lubi?

- Kto? – Sherlock prawie nie zwraca na nich uwagi, zbyt zajęty tym, co dzieje się pod mikroskopem. _Agrobacterium tumefaciens_? Interesujące. W ogrodzie pani Sullivan rośnie forsycja, co oznacza…

- Vader. – John drapie kota pod brodą, Sherlock obserwuje ich kątem oka. – Wiesz, Darth Vader? Star Wars? No tak, nie masz pojęcia, co to jest.

- Mam. – Sherlock całkowicie odrywa wzrok od okularu. Forsycja! – Oglądałeś ten film zbyt często, wiem kim jest Darth Vader, nie rozumiem tylko, na jakiej podstawie sądzisz, że mnie nie lubi. Pomijając fakt, że to postać całkowicie fikcyjna, John, jeśli jeszcze się tego nie domyśliłeś.

John wzdycha.

- Vader to kot. Tak go nazwałem, pamiętasz? Przecież ci mówiłem.

Sherlock przekrzywia głowę, Kot, nie wiedzieć czemu, robi to samo. Sherlock stara się go ignorować, ignorować fakt, że Kot siedzi na kolanach Johna, którego ręka gładzi mu futerko na brzuchu.

- A więc zostaje?

- Słucham? Co zostaje?

- Kot. Nadałeś mu imię, rozmawiałeś z panią Hudson, kupiłeś kocie jedzenie i kuwetę. A więc zostaje? – powtarza.

John wydaje zniecierpliwione westchnienie.

- Sherlock, minęło już ponad pół miesiąca, przecież nie mogłem go zagłodzić. A zwracanie się do niego per „kot" jest zbyt dziwne, musiałem coś wymyślić.

Sherlock w ogóle nie zwraca się do Kota, nigdy, rozmawianie z tą istotą byłoby tylko stratą czasu, ale w myślach zawsze nazywa go Kotem, tylko Kotem, nadawanie zwierzętom imion, zwłaszcza zwierzętom, którymi zajmujemy się tylko chwilowo, jest pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Sherlock znalazł kiedyś gołębia ze złamanym skrzydłem i nadał mu imię, zbyt głupie, by pamiętać je do teraz, ale Mycroft odkrył, dlaczego Sherlock przesiaduje na strychu całymi dniami, zabrał gołębia i Sherlock więcej go nie zobaczył. Nadawanie imion zwierzętom nie miało sensu, one zawsze uciekały, umierały, ktoś je nam zabierał. Nie mogły być nasze na zawsze.

Sherlock chciał powiedzieć Johnowi, że on zawsze myśli o nim jako o Kocie, ale mina Johna wskazywała na to, że ten dobrze o tym wie i wcale nie uważa to za coś miłego. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- John, ten kot niedługo zdechnie.

John otwiera szeroko oczy, jego palce zastygają i przestają mierzwić futerko na grzbiecie Kota.

- Dlacze… Sherl… Sherlock, jeśli dla eksperymentu dodajesz mu coś do jedzenia albo do wody, zabiję cię, rozumiesz? – Nie wiedzieć czemu, John jest rozzłoszczony. – Któregoś dnia stwierdzę, że jeszcze nigdy nie wypróbowałem arszeniku na człowieku, i jakimś cudem parę kropel znajdzie się w twojej porannej herbacie. Rozumiesz? Nie zbliżaj się do Vadera nawet na krok.

Sherlock wzdycha ze zniecierpliwieniem i jeszcze raz, dla pewności, zagląda przez okular mikroskopu. Tak, to na pewno _tumefaciens_. Trzeba zadzwonić do Lestrade'a.

- John, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- Ty? TY nie masz pojęcia? – John łapie Kota w pół, wstaje, odstawia go na fotel i maszeruje do kuchni, w stronę Sherlocka. – A co ja mam powiedzieć! Grozisz mojemu kotu! Co JA mam powiedzieć?!

Sherlock kręci powoli głową.

- Nikomu nie grożę, John. I nie, uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, niczego nie dodaję do jego jedzenia. Zbyt nudne. Do twojego też nie, jeśli o tym mowa.

John otwiera usta, zamyka je, po czym znów je otwiera.

- Nigdy nawet nie… Nigdy nawet nie przeszła mi przez głowę myśl, że mógłbyś to robić. Ale… - Chrząknięcie. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak tego nie robisz. Czuję się zaszczycony. A może nie powinienem? Może to zbyt nudne? Może jestem zbyt nudny, tak jak Ten Kot, którego tak nie cierpisz? Po co masz nas truć, przecież to takie _nudne_!

Sherlock odrywa wzrok od mikroskopu, odchyla się na krześle, marszczy brwi.

- Wolałbyś, żebym powiedział, że codziennie dodaję ci do herbaty… _arszeniku_?

- Co? Nie, oczywiście, że nie, Sherlock, o czym ty…

- W takim razie nie rozumiem. Dlaczego się oburzasz? – Sherlock świdruje Johna spojrzeniem, a ten robi to samo, choć jego wzrok jest nieco niepewny, zagubiony.

- Sherlock – John bierze głęboki oddech – właśnie powiedziałeś, że mój kot niedługo umrze, jak niby miałem na to zareagować?

Sherlock kręci głową.

- Nie, nie. Miałeś pretensje, nawet kiedy powiedziałem, że niczego nie dodaje do jego jedzenia. Ani do twojego.

John krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Nieświadoma pozycja defensywna.

- Nie miałem pretensji. Nie o to. Nie trujesz mojego kota, to dobrze, doceniam to. Koniec tematu. – John już na niego nie patrzy, wbija wzrok w mikroskop. – Odkryłeś coś ciekawego?

- John.

- Wiesz już, kto zabił? Na pewno wiesz. Co to za preparaty? Uch, to wygląda, jak… szczurze odchody, naprawdę…

- John, nie jesteś nudny.

John podnosi głowę, patrzy na Sherlocka, zdziwienie odbija się na jego twarzy. Mówiąc, pochylił się nad mikroskopem, oparł ręce na blacie stołu, tuż obok dłoni Sherlocka, ramię dotknęło ramienia Sherlocka. John patrzy na niego i nic nie mówi, nie rusza się, nie odsuwa.

- Co?

- Pytałeś, czy to dlatego nie dodaję nic do twojego jedzenia. – Absurdalna rozmowa, ale Sherlock takie lubi. Absurdalne rozmowy z Johnem. – Czy to dlatego, że jesteś nudny. Nie jesteś. Twój kot jest, dlatego nie mam potrzeby przeprowadzać na nim żadnych eksperymentów. Ty nie jesteś, dlatego _nie mogę_ tego robić.

John marszczy brwi. Wciąż się nie odsuwa.

- Och.

- A Vader to głupie imię. Nie pasuje do niego.

- Sherlock…

- Pytałeś o sprawę. Ta substancja, którą znaleźliśmy na ciele Sullivana. To bakteria, _agrobacterium tumefaciens_, spotykana na roślinach. Często na krzewach forsycji. Pamiętasz, co rośnie w ogrodzie pani Sullivan? Forsycja. Forsycja zakażona tą bakterią. Sullivana nie zabił jego zazdrosny sąsiad. Sullivan zginął w swoim ogrodzie, a zabiła go jego własna żona.

Mówiąc, Sherlock przesuwa ręce na mikroskop, jeszcze raz zagląda przez okular, uśmiecha się do samego siebie, zdejmuje dłonie z urządzenia, chce znów oprzeć je na stole. Ale John już zdążył przysunąć się bliżej, zapewne chcąc przyjrzeć się bakterii. Palce Sherlocka dotykają dłoni Johna. Sherlock podnosi wzrok. John patrzy na niego i nie cofa ręki.

- Niesamowite.

Sherlock, mimo że bardzo się stara, nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Elementarne – odpowiada.

John również uśmiecha się lekko.

- Vader to świetne imię, pasuje idealnie – oświadcza.

Wciąż nie cofa ręki, nie odsuwa się. Sherlock czuje ciężar jego ramienia na swoim, skórę Johna pod opuszkami palców. Dłoń nieco mu drży, ale rusza nią ostrożnie, delikatnie, na próbę. John tylko się uśmiecha.

- Herbaty?

- Umieram z pragnienia – kłamie gładko Sherlock. A może nie? W gardle naprawdę ma dziwnie sucho.

John cofa dłoń, odsuwa się, prostuje. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzą na siebie, a potem John idzie w stronę czajnika.

- Z arszenikiem?

- Dwie łyżeczki, proszę – mówi Sherlock i jakimś cudem udaje mu się zachować poważny wyraz twarzy.

Po chwili obaj siedzą w salonie i obserwują Kota, który usiłuje wspiąć się na biurko.

- Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że Vader niedługo umrze?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

- Zwierzęta zawsze prędzej czy później umierają. Prawo natury.

John uśmiecha się i upija łyk herbaty.

- Nikt nie powiedział, że Vader umrze „prędzej".

Kot miauczy głośno, w końcu udało mu się wdrapać na biurko. Siedzi tam teraz, nieruchomy i spokojny, oczy utkwił w Sherlocku. Sherlock odwdzięcza się tym samym.

John chichocze pod nosem.

- Chyba już wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo cię nie lubi.

* * *

Kot zaczyna zadomawiać się za bardzo. John kupił mu kilka futrzanych zabawek, które teraz walają się po całym mieszkaniu; na framudze drzwi widnieją ślady pazurów, które Sherlock usilnie stara się ignorować. Kot ma też swoje własne miejsce do spania, w kuchni, tuż obok miski z karmą, ale ilekroć Sherlock wchodzi w nocy do kuchni, Kota tam nie ma. Czasem siedzi nieruchomo na parapecie w salonie i wygląda przez okno; przypomina wtedy czarny, zimny posąg. Jednak o wiele częściej Kota nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku ani słuchu. Sherlock stoi po środku salonu i nadstawia uszu, ale jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki czasem udaje mu się wyłapać, jest ciche skrzypienie łóżka Johna piętro wyżej, albo przytłumione chrapanie. Czasem John mówi coś przez sen. Zwykle jednak w mieszkaniu panuje cisza. Chwilami Sherlock ma już nadzieję, że Kot był tylko przywidzeniem, że nigdy go nie było i nigdy nie będzie. Potem jednak, jak na złość, nagle słychać ledwo słyszalny dźwięk miękkich kocich łapek, uderzających o wykładzinę na schodach prowadzących na górę. Kot schodzi z drugiego piętra, staje w progu, gapi się na Sherlocka. Jasne oczy błyszczą złośliwie, otwarcie naśmiewając się z Sherlocka.

- Wygodnie ci się spało? – szepcze Sherlock, po czym szczelnie okrywa się szlafrokiem i znika za drzwiami swojej sypialni.

Którejś nocy budzi go miauknięcie i odgłos książki uderzającej o podłogę. Siada na łóżku, nasłuchuje przez chwilę, po czym wstaje i cicho wychodzi z pokoju, zerka ukradkiem do salonu. Kot stoi pod regałem z książkami, jedna z nich leży obok niego, otwarta. Kot mierzy ją wzrokiem, macha łapą, potem spogląda w górę, na regał, i znów usiłuje się na niego wdrapać, o mało co nie strącając kolejnego tomu.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie syczący dźwięk i wpada do salonu. Kot prycha, podnosi ogon, futro jeży mu się na grzbiecie. Patrzą przez chwilę na siebie i tym razem, chyba po raz pierwszy, to Sherlock wygrywa. Kot prycha raz jeszcze, rzuca Sherlockowi ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym przemyka pomiędzy jego nogami, w stronę schodów na górę. Sherlock podąża szybko za nim, cicho stawiając stopy na stopniach. Kot kilkoma susami znajduje się pod drzwiami sypialni Johna, które są lekko uchylone, po czym wślizguje się do środka. Drzwi pozostają otwarte. Sherlock wciąż stoi na schodach, wbijając wzrok w miejsce, w którym zniknął Kot. Przymyka oczy, słyszy cichy szelest pościeli, miękkie łapki uderzające o materac, mruczenie, szmer stłumionych, niewyraźnych słów. Kot obudził Johna.

Sherlock prycha cicho, wraca na dół, po czym resztę nocy spędza, siedząc w fotelu w salonie i nasłuchując. Jednak tej nocy nie rozlega się już żaden dźwięk.

Tym razem wygrał Kot.

* * *

Na miejscu zbrodni John błyszczy, wszędzie go pełno, ma dużo trafnych uwag. Lestrade patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale uśmiecha się. Sherlock wciska ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i udaje, że przygląda się śladom zostawionym na błocie. To ślady Andersona, rzecz jasna, ale nikt oprócz niego tego nie wie, może więc choć przez chwilę udawać zajętego sprawą. Ale tak naprawdę nie może się skoncentrować. John jest zbyt radosny, zbyt wyspany, ma dobry humor. Ciągnie się to już od paru dni. John nie ma koszmarów. John ma w łóżku towarzystwo, i tym razem nie jest to nawet żadna pani adwokat.

Sherlock jest niepocieszony.

- Jakieś koncepcje? – pyta Lestrade, podchodząc do niego.

Sherlock odrywa wzrok od śladów w błocie, zerka na Johna, który zabawia rozmową Donovan. Od kiedy stali się tak bliskimi znajomymi? Potem patrzy na Lestrade'a.

- Siedem, jak na razie – mówi na odczepnego. Lestrade marszczy brwi. – Dam ci znać, jak będę wiedział coś więcej. – Sherlock zdejmuje gumowe rękawiczki i wciska je do rąk inspektora. – John – wtrąca się w zdanie Donovan, która patrzy na niego poirytowana. – Skończyłem już, możemy iść.

- Masz już wszystkie dowody? – John unosi brwi.

- Wystarczającą ilość. Idziemy.

W taksówce John usiłuje coś z niego wyciągnąć, a kiedy to nie działa, zaczyna snuć własne domysły. Sherlock tylko prycha pod nosem.

- Skoro tak bardzo się mylę, to dlaczego sam nie powiesz, co o tym myślisz? – John podnosi głos, kiedy wchodzą po schodach do mieszkania. Salon jest pusty, nigdzie ani śladu Kota.

- Gdzie on jest? – Sherlock rozgląda się wokół siebie.

- Kto? – John wciąż się dąsa. Sherlockowi udało się zepsuć mu humor.

- Twój kot. – Sherlock rzuca płaszcz na fotel i idzie w stronę swojej sypialni.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – John opada na swoje miejsce w fotelu. - Napiłbym się herbaty. Sherlock. Słyszysz? Sherlock?

Sherlock z rozmachem otwiera drzwi. Kot leży na jego łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek, łebek oparł na czarnych łapkach, ogon owinął wokół siebie. Pościel Sherlocka jest rozkopana, w jednym miejscu ostre pazurki zdołały przerwać prześcieradło.

- John.

Westchnienie, skrzypienie fotela, dźwięk skarpetek uderzających o podłogę. John przystaje na korytarzu, ale Sherlock wciąż stoi w drzwiach i nie odrywa wzroku od Kota, więc John staje za nim i podnosi się na palce, usiłując dojrzeć coś nad jego ramieniem. Nie dosięga. Sherlock odsuwa się nieznacznie w bok.

- Vader?

Uszy Kota poruszają się lekko, Kot otwiera oczy, podnosi łebek. Ziewa. Gapi się na stojących w drzwiach intruzów.

- John, weź go stąd.

John bez słowa przeciska się obok Sherlocka, podchodzi do jego łóżka i wyciąga ręce w stronę Kota. Ten jednak wydaje jakiś przytłumiony dźwięk i odsuwa się. Siada na poduszce. Sherlock mruży oczy.

- Vader, kici-kici, chodź do mnie, no, chodź – mówi John. Okrąża łóżko Sherlocka i próbuje dosięgnąć do poduszek. Musi oprzeć jedno kolano na materacu, który ugina się nieco pod jego ciężarem.

Kot przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem, ale wciąż jest poza zasięgiem.

- Vader, chodź no tu.

John wchodzi na łóżko Sherlocka, jeszcze bardziej mnąc prześcieradło, wyciąga rękę w stronę Kota. Sherlock wciąż stoi w progu i ma ochotę odwrócić się i zamknąć drzwi. Najlepiej na klucz. I już nigdy stąd nie wychodzić. Kota mógłby wyrzucić przez okno.

- Vader, ty głupi zwierzaku, złaź no stamtąd! – irytuje się John.

- John, najwyraźniej mówienie do niego nie pomaga. – Sherlock robi parę kroków w stronę łóżka.

- Nie wiem, co mu odbiło, zwykle się mnie słucha – marudzi John.

Nagle Kot macha łapą i na dłoni Johna momentalnie wykwitają podłużne, czerwone ślady zadrapania. John wydaje z siebie wysoki dźwięk i natychmiast cofa rękę, a Kot z cichym sykiem zeskakuje z łóżka i wypada z pokoju. John patrzy za nim z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ściskając dłoń drugą ręką. Kilka rubinowych kropel skapuje na prześcieradło Sherlocka.

- Pieprzony kot – klnie John niskim głosem. Te słowa są jak muzyka dla uszu Sherlocka. John jeszcze przez chwilę patrzy na otwarte drzwi, potem na swoją dłoń, krwawiącą lekko. Zauważa plamy na pościeli Sherlocka i podnosi wzrok.

- Przepraszam za to, nie mam pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał – mówi. Sherlock nie odpowiada i nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. – Sam odniosę tę pościel do pralni.

Sherlock ma ochotę machnąć ręką, ale nie robi tego. Zamiast tego postępuję jeszcze jeden krok w stronę łóżka.

- Ma ostre pazury – mówi.

- Kot? – John spogląda na swoją dłoń, wciąż nie wstaje z łóżka. – Taaa.

- Vader – mówi Sherlock i John wbija w niego zdumione spojrzenie. – Może jednak to imię jakoś do niego pasuje.

John parska śmiechem i wstaje.

- Pójdę to przemyć – mówi, ale nigdzie nie idzie.

Sherlock wciąż na niego patrzy.

- To nic poważnego, muszę tylko… to przemyć – powtarza John.

- Poczekaj tu – mówi Sherlock i wychodzi z pokoju. W łazience znajduje wodę utlenioną, ręcznik, kilka plastrów. Wraca z tym do pokoju. John znów siedzi na brzegu łóżka.

- Sam mogę to zrobić – oświadcza. Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i podaje mu małą buteleczkę i ręcznik, po czym siada obok.

John posyła mu niepewne spojrzenie, potem aplikuje płyn na zadrapanie. Wyciera wodę, która spływa mu po dłoni, wyciąga rękę po plastry.

Sherlock obraca się w jego stronę i przysuwa nieco, sięga po jego dłoń i kładzie sobie na kolanie. John unosi brwi. Sherlock odpakowuje plastry, przykleja dwa na wierzch dłoni. Podnosi wzrok.

John patrzy na niego uważnie. Oblizuje usta, to nerwowy gest, chrząka i cofa rękę. Sherlock wstaje, by odnieść plastry z powrotem do łazienki.

- Dzięki – rozlega się za nim.

Sherlock uśmiecha się pod nosem i wychodzi. Po drodze spotyka Kota, który czai się na korytarzu. Posyła mu triumfujące spojrzenie.

I kto teraz jest górą?

* * *

Ostatnio John znów jest nieco bardziej ponury, niewyspany, poirytowany. Spędza o wiele mniej czasu z Kotem. Sherlock parę razy widział go w swoim legowisku. Kota, nie Johna. Wygląda na to, że od incydentu z łóżkiem Sherlocka relacje na płaszczyźnie John-Kot nieco się ochłodziły.

Nie, żeby Sherlock narzekał.

John któryś dzień z rzędu wstaje późno. Sherlock siedzi w salonie i nasłuchuje jego kroków na schodach. Są tak różne od dźwięku łapek Kota. Też są miękkie, John chodzi w samych skarpetkach, ale jego kroki są cięższe, zaspane, stopy szurają o dywan, stopnie skrzypią co jakiś czas. Kot umie chodzić tak, by wcale nie było go słychać. Sherlock też to umie, ale rzadko ma okazję, by wykorzystać tę umiejętność.

- Dobry – wita się John i od razu kieruje się do kuchni. Przez chwilę słychać krzątanie, później kroki zatrzymują się w progu salonu. John patrzy na niego. – Piłeś już?

Sherlock potrząsa lekko głową, lecz nie odrywa wzroku od Kota siedzącego na dywanie tuż przed nim.

- Co ty robisz?

To zmusza go do spojrzenia na Johna. Jasne włosy ma zmierzwione, ślad poduszki odciśnięty na prawym policzku, koszulka jest zmięta, podwinęła się nieco, odsłaniając fragment twardego, bladego brzucha. John zerka niepewnie to na Sherlocka, to na Kota.

- Bitwa na spojrzenia? – pyta, a w jego nieco zachrypniętym głosie pobrzmiewa rozbawienie. – Z nim nie wygrasz, Sherlock.

Sherlock wraca spojrzeniem do Kota.

- Wygrałem już kilkakrotnie, jego ciągle coś rozprasza. Wystarczy jakiś ruch czy dźwięk.

- Przed chwilą przegrałeś.

- Rozproszyłeś mnie.

John śmieje się cicho.

- Zapytałem tylko, czy chcesz herbaty – mówi.

- Zapytałeś też, co robię – dodaje Sherlock. Znów ma ochotę spojrzeć na stojącego w pobliżu Johna, ale Kot wciąż nie spuszcza wzroku. On też nie może.

- Nie musiałeś patrzyć, wystarczyłoby, gdybyś tylko odpowiedział – śmieje się John.

Sherlock przewraca oczami i spogląda na Johna z poirytowaniem. Ten wybucha śmiechem.

- Znowu przegrałeś! – woła, a Sherlock klnie pod nosem. Zrobił to odruchowo, niechcący. Kot miauczy głośno i wskakuje na parapet.

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – mruczy Sherlock pod nosem i przyciąga kolana pod brodę.

- Owszem. – John wraca do kuchni i nalewa wodę do czajnika. Wciąż chichocze cicho. – Jesteście obaj tacy podobni.

Sherlock prostuje się w fotelu, odwraca głowę w stronę kuchni, próbuje dojrzeć Johna, ale ten schował się za drzwiami otwartej lodówki.

- _Kto_ jest podobny? – pyta zaintrygowany.

- Wy. Ty i Vader. Czasem nawet nazywam go twoim imieniem – mówi wesoło John.

Czajnik pstryka, kuchnię wypełnia para. John zamyka lodówkę, zalewa kubki z herbatą. Sherlock zna już ten rytuał na pamięć, nawet nie musi zbyt uważnie słuchać. Otwarcie szuflady, wyjęcie łyżeczek, torebki z herbatą lądują w koszu, John otwiera karton mleka, dolewa go do kubków, mleko odstawia do lodówki, herbatę Sherlocka słodzi, obie miesza, łyżeczki wrzuca do zlewu, przynosi kubki do salonu. Miękkie, ciężkie kroki na dywanie. Zapach herbaty. Ręka Johna podaje Sherlockowi kubek. Spojrzenie. Szeroki uśmiech Johna. Siada w fotelu naprzeciwko, włącza telewizor, upija łyk, patrzy na Sherlocka.

- Nazywasz _to_ moim imieniem? – pyta Sherlock.

John wywraca oczami, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- _To_? Tak, Sherlock, zdarza mi się mówić tak do niego. Z przyzwyczajenia.

- Nie jesteśmy podobni.

- Oczywiście, że jesteście. Tylko spójrz na niego.

Sherlock patrzy.

- Nie jesteśmy podobni.

John przycisza telewizor, bo właśnie zaczęły się reklamy, odkłada kubek z herbatą na stolik, pochyla się w fotelu, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

- Obaj tak samo irytujący, często obrażacie się na cały świat i nie odzywacie do nikogo przez kilka dni, znikacie gdzieś, a potem bez słowa wracacie. Nie śpicie po nocach, obaj macie tendencję do obserwowania ludzi, zwłaszcza kiedy myślicie, że ludzie tego nie widzą, rzadko jecie, zmieniacie nastroje w przeciągu paru chwil… Nawet z wyglądu jesteście podobni!

Sherlock krzywi się, zezując na Kota. Ten też gapi się na niego, zupełnie jakby rozumiał sens słów Johna. Wygląda na oburzonego.

- Nie dosłownie, rzecz jasna – mówi John. – Ale spójrz. On jest cały czarny, pyszczek ma biały, jest chudy i taki jakiś… podłużny. A teraz popatrz na siebie.

Sherlock robi wielkie oczy.

- John, nie mam na sobie ani odrobiny futra, nie mam białego _pyszczka_, ani nie jestem _podłużny_! Poza tym, popatrz, mam na sobie czerwony szlafrok. _Czerwony_, John?

- Och, i nawet oczy macie podobne – mówi John.

Sherlock nie odrywa wzroku od Johna, ten również się nie porusza. Sherlock opuszcza stopy na podłogę, pochyla się, opiera łokcie na kolanach, naśladując pozycję Johna.

- Nie wiem, gdzie widzisz jakiekolwiek podobieństwo – upiera się.

- I ten głos. – Oczy Johna lśnią. – Taki niski i mruczący. Naprawdę, Vader jest chyba twoim wcieleniem z poprzedniego życia! – zachwyca się John.

- Nie mruczę – oburza się Sherlock i zdaje sobie sprawę, że mówi cicho i bardzo nisko. Zbyt nisko. – I nie powiesz mi chyba, że wierzysz w te bzdury o reinkarnacji.

- Sherlock, daj spokój. – John uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Czemu nazywasz go moim imieniem?

John wygląda na zmieszanego.

- Och, to mi się zdarza tylko czasem. Przez to podobieństwo. To tak tylko. Tak jakoś.

- Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś tak do niego mówił.

- Oczywiście, że nie, kiedy ty jesteś obok, wiem, że to ty.

Sherlock unosi brwi.

- Mam na myśli – usiłuje wyjaśnić John; ucieka wzrokiem, patrzy na Kota – czasem wydaje mi się, że ten kot to ty. Że kiedy nie ma ciebie obok, jest on, zamiast ciebie. To znaczy, nie zamiast, ale… jako ty. Nieważne, zapomnij.

John prostuje się w fotelu, sięga po swój kubek, wbija wzrok w telewizor. Sherlock wciąż patrzy na niego w zamyśleniu. Nagle przed oczami staje mu śpiący John i Kot, który wdrapuje się do jego łóżka i kładzie obok. Palce Johna wplątują się w czarne futerko Kota, John mówi coś do niego przez sen. Nie ma koszmarów.

- Jak często zamiast mnie spędzasz czas z nim? – pyta zaintrygowany. – Zwykle siedzimy w domu cały dzień. John?

John uparcie nie odrywa wzroku od ekranu telewizora. Jego policzki przybierają ciemniejszą barwę.

Sherlock odchyla się w fotelu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna. Siedzi tak przez chwilę, a potem łapie za swój kubek i wychodzi z salonu. Zamykając za sobą drzwi pokoju, uśmiecha się pod nosem.

* * *

WIADOMOŚĆ WYSŁANA

Sherlock odkłada telefon na biurko, prostuje się na krześle, spogląda na zegar. Wpół do trzeciej. Lestrade pewnie i tak już śpi i o tej porze nie odczyta wiadomości. Trudno, złodziej jeszcze przez pół nocy może cieszyć się wolnością. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma pojęcia, że to jego ostatnie takie pół nocy.

Wpół do trzeciej. Sherlock spogląda w stronę kuchni. Kota nie ma w swoim legowisku. Przez twarz Sherlocka przemyka grymas. Znowu się zaczęło?

Wstaje, chowa telefon do kieszeni szlafroka. Wcale nie jest śpiący. Wciąż czuję adrenalinę buzującą mu w żyłach, dopiero co rozwiązał sprawę, i tak nie będzie w stanie zasnąć. Najchętniej by z kimś porozmawiał. Wpół do trzeciej. Dlaczego wszyscy śpią o tej porze?

Poirytowany, znów sięga do kieszeni po telefon. A może akurat ktoś nie śpi? Co ten Lestrade wyprawia, powinien rozwiązywać kolejne sprawy, łapać złoczyńców, w końcu za coś mu płacą, czyż nie? A on sobie w najlepsze śpi.

Sherlock dopiero co zakończył jedną sprawę, ale już czuje ogarniającą go nudę. Przebiera nerwowo palcami, lecz wygląda na to, że nic już dzisiaj nie wymyśli. Z niezadowoleniem kieruje się w stronę sypialni.

Staje w drzwiach. Wzdycha.

Na środku łóżka leży Kot. Rozłożył się na grzbiecie, każdą łapkę wyciągnął w inną stronę. Słysząc Sherlocka, podnosi łebek i wbija w niego świecące w ciemności ślepia. Nie wygląda, jakby miał zamiar gdziekolwiek się ruszać.

Sherlock waha się przez chwilę, po czym zamyka drzwi sypialni. Nawet nie jest zły na Kota. Już nie. Cicho przemyka korytarzem, wchodzi na schody. Zerka niepewnie na drzwi do sypialni Johna. Są uchylone. Bierze głęboki wdech, po czym powoli, cicho niczym kot wspina się po schodach na górę. Już po chwili stoi przed drzwiami, otwiera je bezgłośnie, wślizguje się do środka, zamyka za sobą drzwi, tym razem porządnie. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w błyszczącą klamkę, a potem obraca się i patrzy na śpiącego Johna.

Kołdra zsunęła się nieco, wygląda, jakby zaraz miała spaść z łóżka i zostawić Johna bez przykrycia. John śpi na plecach, jedną rękę podłożył pod poduszkę, druga leży bezwładnie na prześcieradle. Podkoszulek znowu nieco się podwinął, tym razem nawet bardziej niż ostatnio. Pierś Johna unosi się powoli, miarowo, jego oddech jest jedynym dźwiękiem, który rozlega się w ciszy tego ciemnego pokoju. Sherlock wciąż sterczy przy drzwiach, nagle ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Chcąc je odgonić, postępuje parę kroków w stronę łóżka Johna.

Wpatrując się w jego uśpioną twarz, przez przypadek następuje nie na tę deskę co trzeba. Rozlega się głośne skrzypnięcie. Sherlock zamiera, stoi już przy samym łóżku Johna i nie odrywa wzroku od jego twarzy. John porusza się, wzdycha i nagle otwiera oczy.

- Sherlock? – mamrocze niewyraźnie.

Sherlock stoi jak skamieniały, niczym czarny, zimny posąg, niczym kot na parapecie, niczym Vader.

John unosi nieco głowę.

- Sherlock – szepcze i chce usiąść, ale wtedy Sherlock podejmuje decyzję i pochyla się nad łóżkiem.

- Twój kot zajął mój pokój – mówi cicho. Jedną rękę opiera o materac, który ugina się lekko.

- To nie jest mój kot – odpowiada John, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, tylko na niego patrzy.

- To nasz kot, Sherlock.

Materac ugina się mocniej, kiedy Sherlock wślizguje się szybko do łóżka tuż obok Johna. Podciąga kołdrę, która właśnie zsuwa się na podłogę, przykrywa nią Johna i siebie. Przysuwa się jak najbliżej, opiera głowę na szerokiej poduszce Johna, który wciąż tylko na niego patrzy. Zwija się w kłębek i przymyka oczy, niepewny, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić.

Przez kilka długich chwil, kilka uderzeń serca, Sherlock leży tak, mocno zaciskając oczy i oczekując. Kiedy już wydaje mu się, że Johna wcale nie ma obok, że poszedł sobie, albo że może nigdy go nie było, materac znów ugina się lekko. Sherlock czuje, że John przysuwa się, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając odległość między nimi, prawie całkowicie ją likwidując. Obejmuje ręką jego ramiona, a Sherlock wciska twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Czuje oddech Johna w swoich włosach, palce przeczesują jego ciemne kosmyki, ciepła stopa dotyka zimnej skóry na nogach Sherlocka. Sherlock otwiera oczy, opiera jedną dłoń na piersi Johna. Nieśmiało przyciska wargi do skóry na szyi Johna, a potem przytula się mocniej i znów zamyka oczy.

Może nawet jeszcze zaśnie tej nocy.

- Dobranoc, Sherlock.


End file.
